swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Manga Page
Prehistoric Vow Manga.jpg|Prehistoric Vow Survival of the Fittest Manga.jpg|Survival of the Fittest Temple Key Manga.jpg|Temple Key Manafury Manga.jpg|Manafury Conqueror Manga.jpg|Conqueror Demon Stone Infused Blade Manga.jpg|Demon Stone Infused Blade Silvermoon Manga.jpg|Silvermoon Aegis Manga.jpg|Aegis Northern Wind Manga.jpg|Northern Wind Nightingale Manga.jpg|Nightingale Durendal Manga.jpg|Durendal Dominion, The Sun Wheel Manga.jpg|Dominion, The Sun Wheel Shiranui Manga.jpg|Shiranui Zero Type Manga.jpg|Zero Type Masamune Manga.jpg|Masamune Silver Warden Manga.jpg|Silver Warden Exorcist Manga.jpg|Exorcist Scarlet Crusader Manga.jpg|Scarlet Crusader The Black Blade Manga.jpg|The Black Blade Fleet Slicer Manga.jpg|Fleet Slicer Cell Divider Manga.jpg|Cell Divider The Gold Cannon Manga.jpg|The Gold Cannon Spellvoid Manga.jpg|Spellvoid Excaliber Manga.jpg|Excaliber Isiris Manga.jpg|Isiris Eternity Manga.jpg|Eternity Man Eater Manga.jpg|Man Eater Doomspike Manga.jpg|Doomspike Bloodfang Manga.jpg|Bloodfang Skyfire Manga.jpg|Skyfire Phoenix Manga.jpg|Phoenix Hellfire Manga.jpg|Hellfire Tear of the Goddess Manga.jpg|Tear of the Goddess Obliteration Manga.jpg|Obliteration Absolute Zero Manga.jpg|Absolute Zero Sigil of Dragon Command Manga.jpg|Sigil of Dragon Command Bahamut Manga.jpg|Bahamut Dragon Soul Manga.jpg|Dragon Soul Heldon Manga.jpg|Heldon Musou Manga.jpg|Musou (Adamantite) Lionheart Manga.jpg|Lionheart Chimera Manga.jpg|Chimera Primal Rage Manga.jpg|Primal Rage Sirius Manga.jpg|Sirius Lich's Lament Manga.jpg|Lich's Lament Spellstorm Manga.jpg|Spellstorm Yin-Yang, Sword of Taiji Manga.jpg|Yin-Yang, Sword of Taiji Curse of the Seven Oceans Manga.jpg|Curse of the Seven Oceans Kraken Eye Manga.jpg|Kraken Eye Abyssal Demon Manga.jpg|Abyssal Demon Akatsuki-Arashi Manga.jpg|Akatsuki-Arashi Maple Manga.jpg|Maple Kusanagi Manga.jpg|Kusanagi Ketu Rahu Manga.jpg|Ketu Rahu Mysterious Staredge Manga.jpg|Mysterious Staredge Starlight Manga.jpg|Starlight Warmourn Manga.jpg|Warmourn Colossus Blade Manga.jpg|Colossus Blade Destiny Manga.jpg|Destiny Eternal Grudge Manga.jpg|Eternal Grudge Cage of Evil Intentions Manga.jpg|Cage of Evil Intentions Malfong, Undead King's Legacy Manga.jpg|Malfong, Undead King's Legacy Legacy, Sword of Heroes Manga.jpg|Legacy, Sword of Heroes Soul Eater Manga.jpg|Soul Eater Immortality Manga.jpg|Immortality Grandmother Manga.jpg|Grandmother Nightmare Manga.jpg|Nightmare Sacred Edge of the Three Planes Manga.jpg|Sacred Edge of the Three Planes Nirvana Manga.jpg|Nirvana The Last Judgement Manga.jpg|The Last Judgement Apocalypse Manga.jpg|Apocalypse Hades Manga.jpg|Hades Destroyer of Worlds Manga.jpg|Destroyer of Worlds God Forbidden Blade Manga.jpg|God Forbidden Blade The Last Hope Manga.jpg|The Last Hope Essence of Destruction Manga.jpg|Essence of Destruction Golden Age Manga.jpg|Golden Age Nieves Manga.jpg|Nieves Fire Origin Manga.jpg|Fire Origin Ice Lone Manga.jpg|Ice Lone Vow of the Ancient Dragon God Manga.jpg|Vow of the Ancient Dragon God Cycle of the Six Realms Manga.jpg|Cycle of the Six Realms Musou God Mode Manga.jpg|Musou (God Mode) Star's Demise Manga.jpg|Star's Demise Ragnarok Manga.jpg|Ragnarok Death's Tear Manga.jpg|Death's Tear Brahma Manga.jpg|Brahma Nameless Manga.jpg|Nameless Three Steps Manga.jpg|Three Steps Titan Castle Crusher Manga.jpg|Titan Castle Crusher Eternal Valor Manga.jpg|Eternal Valor Blood Etched Ogreblade Manga.jpg|Blood Etched Ogreblade Forbidden Sword of Holy Incantations Manga.jpg|Forbidden Sword of Holy Incantations Ifrit's Fury Manga.jpg|Ifrit's Fury Lunar Grace Manga.jpg|Lunar Grace National Treasure Manga.jpg|National Treasure Sirisi Manga.jpg|Sirisi Avenger, the Twinblade Manga.jpg|Avenger, the Twinblade Tiamat's Tear Manga.jpg|Tiamat's Tear Emperor's Abyssal Soul Piercer Manga.jpg|Emperor's Abyssal Soul Piercer Indignation Manga.jpg|Indignation Stargazer Manga.jpg|Stargazer Archdemon Runeblade Manga.jpg|Archdemon Runeblade Six Winged Angelblade Manga.jpg|Six Winged Angelblade Guardian's Invulnerable Defender Manga.jpg|Guardian's Invulnerable Defender Sin and Punishment Manga.jpg|Sin and Punishment World shaper manga.JPG|World Shaper Warmonger Manga.jpg|Warmonger Devourer Manga.jpg|Devourer Endless Lament Manga.jpg|Endless Lament Deathbringer Manga.jpg|Deathbringer Bane of Life Manga.jpg|Bane of Life Gazerblade Manga.jpg|Gazerblade Bloody Maru Manga.jpg|Bloody Maru Kingslayer Manga.jpg|Kingslayer Hammer Sword Manga.jpg|Hammer Sword Oath Breaker Manga.jpg|Oath Breaker Calamity Manga.jpg|Calamity Avalanche Manga.jpg|Avalanche Cataclysm Manga.jpg|Cataclysm Naga Fury Manga.jpg|Naga Fury Tempest Manga.jpg|Tempest Void Key Manga.jpg|Void Key Skyfall Manga.jpg|Skyfall Blade of Chaos Manga.jpg|Blade of Chaos One of the more interesting aspects of this game are the actual Manga pages. Not every sword has them: only Chaos, Artifact, and Legendary swords. That isn't the only thing that makes them interesting though; it is with them that we can learn a bit about the characters. The Manga pages give us a glimpse into their lives, their stories, and their journeys. And with Adventure, we can learn the names of some of them, maybe understand the clashes. That is the beauty of it all, the fact that none of these pages have words. Their interpretation is up to you. Where 1 player may see anguish as the theme, another could see ectasy. One may see madness and another duty. Here we will gather every Manga page, and work to separate and understand them. This is perhaps where people can have the most discussion about the pages and the art. A picture may say a thousand words. But what words? Manga by character: *'Emperor': Dominion, Excaliber, Lionheart, Ketu Rahu, National Treasure *'Wanderer': Prehistoric Vow, Eternity, Nameless *'Edex': Heldon, The Last Hope *'Kent': Isiris, Phoenix, Hellfire, Primal Rage, Destroyer of Worlds, Origin of Fire *'Ilec': Silvermoon, Spellvoid, Musou (Adamantite), Lionheart, Ketu Rahu, Apocalypse, Musou (God Mode) *'Malik': Manafury, Ketu Rahu, Nightmare, Despair *'Alkyle': Obliteration, Ice Lone, Absolute Zero, Tear of the Goddess *'Silver-haired lady': Silvermoon, Ketu Rahu *'Man in red armor': Aegis, Ketu Rahu *'Rocky': Death's Tear *'Leemo': Death's Tear, Finalstrike *[[Rufa|'Rufa']]: Finalstrike 'Artifact Sword Mangas': Nameless Manga.jpg|Nameless Three Steps Manga.jpg|Three Steps Titan Castle Crusher Manga.jpg|Titan Castle Crusher Eternal Valor Manga.jpg|Eternal Valor Blood Etched Ogreblade Manga.jpg|Blood Etched Ogreblade Forbidden Sword of Holy Incantations Manga.jpg|Forbidden Sword of Holy Incantations Ifrit's Fury Manga.jpg|Ifrit's Fury Lunar Grace Manga.jpg|Lunar Grace National Treasure Manga.jpg|National Treasure Sirisi Manga.jpg|Sirisi Avenger, the Twinblade Manga.jpg|Avenger, the Twinblade Tiamat's Tear Manga.jpg|Tiamat's Tear Emperor's Abyssal Soul Piercer Manga.jpg|Emperor's Abyssal Soul Piercer Indignation Manga.jpg|Indignation Stargazer Manga.jpg|Stargazer Archdemon Runeblade Manga.jpg|Archdemon Runeblade Six Winged Angelblade Manga.jpg|Six Winged Angelblade Guardian's Invulnerable Defender Manga.jpg|Guardian's Invulnerable Defender Sin and Punishment Manga.jpg|Sin and Punishment World shaper manga.JPG|World Shaper 'Chaos Sword Mangas': Warmonger Manga.jpg|Warmonger Devourer Manga.jpg|Devourer Endless Lament Manga.jpg|Endless Lament Deathbringer Manga.jpg|Deathbringer Bane of Life Manga.jpg|Bane of Life Gazerblade Manga.jpg|Gazerblade Bloody Maru Manga.jpg|Bloody Maru Kingslayer Manga.jpg|Kingslayer Hammer Sword Manga.jpg|Hammer Sword Oath Breaker Manga.jpg|Oath Breaker Calamity Manga.jpg|Calamity Avalanche Manga.jpg|Avalanche Cataclysm Manga.jpg|Cataclysm Naga Fury Manga.jpg|Naga Fury Tempest Manga.jpg|Tempest Void Key Manga.jpg|Void Key Skyfall Manga.jpg|Skyfall Blade of Chaos Manga.jpg|Blade of Chaos